4x4
Capable of holding up to three people, the 4x4 is an off-road vehicle that provides very little in the way of armored protection, but compensates for this with its speed, allowing troops to cover ground quickly. A rear-mounted automatic machine gun allows a passenger to provide back up support while traveling in hostile zones. Characteristics Chernovan- Grey Armor Plated Offroad Jeep. Eucadian- Green Willy's Jeep style. Can carry three People, one Driver, one Gunner and one Passanger. A jeep doesn't take damage when you drive off a high cliff. Armament A 50.Cal Machinegun mounted on back. 90 shots per reload, unlimited reloads. The Machinegun can take down anything and quite fast too. Especially Tanks should fear the gun. Can also run over troops. Uses Fast vehicle for that quick getaway with the Flag or zipping from one zone to another. Fun Stuff Teammate annoying you but friendly fire is off ? Drive straight at him and bail out, the rolling Jeep should, if he didn't see that coming, kill him. It will say 'Ambient Warfare -Jeep Icon- Victim' For more fun, try Jeep Launching Tips Offensive Strategies *'Race In Early' (CtF Mode) - If you're light on your feet, you can grab the flag less than sixty seconds and hold onto it for upwards of half a game. Spawn as quickly as possible when the match starts, hop in a 4x4, and drive directly to the enemy's flag (you may want to grab a checkpoint on the way to allow the enemy to disperse a bit). Hop out, grab it, get back in, and drive like crazy until you're well clear of the base. Then find a nice spot to camp out with a flamethrower, and victory is probably yours. *'Listen for hitchhikers' - If a teammate is using their pistol to shoot at the vehicle (which doesn't damage it) as you're running to it or driving by them, that means they'd like a ride. It works the other way, too - if you hear a loud car horn and someone's tailgating you, they probably want you to hop in. *'Entering a flipped jeep' - If a jeep is on its side it may be hard/impossible to enter it from the top-side (square button won't work), but if you walk around to the exposed underside you should find it easier to get in that way. *'Don't shoot without good reason!!!' - Jeeps get shown on the map when they're firing...so don't fire and be stealthy unless you have good reason. Also, if you're just cruising down a road to somewhere, don't shoot at warhawks just zipping by. You won't hurt them much, and if they decide to come after you, if they're good pilots, you'll probably all get killed. Shoot only at targets that it makes sense to engage, or that you must engage. *'Reload during breaks in the action' *'No damage from cliffs' - You can drive off a cliff and your jeep won't take damage when you land. A shortcut for getting from A to B. *'Rolling death' - Want to run over a group of enemies (perhaps they're returning their flag) but worried there's a landmine or a tank just waiting to nail you? Aim at them, then bail out when you get close, it'll run over them while you can start attacking on foot. You won't get credit for the kill (it will credit to Ambient Warfare), but you'll have accomplished your task. *'Powerslide hit-and-run' - Want to run someone over? You might have a better shot at hitting them if you slow down, or powerslide into them...at high speeds with just the right dodge you'll just whiz right past them and they'll escape. *'Rolling bomb' - Stick some Land Mines on it and either use it as a suicide vehicle, or hop-out at the last second and use it as a rolling bomb. A good way to take out a tank, if it doesn't shoot you first. *'Roadblock - '''The 4x4 can also serve as a roadblock(in your homebase obviously as it has a distinct entrance) on '''Island Outpost'.2 4x4's outside the can parked at the entrance to serve as a roadblock and are espcially useful for stopping enemy flagrunners. *'360 Turret' - The gun turrets on 4x4s are identical to the ones you'll find on the ground. The nice bit is that they rotate in a full circle, and you can hop in the driver's seat and find a better vantage point at a moment's notice. If there's an abandoned one lying around, feel free to treat it as a weapon just as much as a vehicle. *'EXSPOSED SPOTS- the sides and the back of the jeep is very vunerable to any explosives like tank shells and grenades also rocket launcher.' Defensive Strategies As a jeep is coming towards you, throw grenades at him. If you see an enemy on the machine gun blasting your mates, run over and knife him or again throw a grenade at him. Rockets - they work well. One shot will usually do the trick. Rockets don't lock on to jeeps though (just a friendly reminder). Ramming - Sometimes ramming into an enemy jeep with one of your own vehicles will cause it to tumble over. The enemy jeep could land on it's side or completely upside down. This often forces the enemy drivers out of their vehicles, causing them to be vulnerable while you're still in your own vehicle. If they managed to stay in their overturned vehicle, you can easily destroy them. Suicide Attack - If you want to kill someone who is driving a jeep towards you, and you are willing to die in the process, you can kill them by standing infront of them while they charge towards you and by slashing away with the knife. They will run over you and kill you, but the driver will get knifed in the process. You could also try knifing the driver without getting killed in the process by moving to the side of the jeep at the last second, although this manouver is more difficult to pull off affectively. Category:Vehicles